


Desperately Seeking Privacy

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, First Time, Graphic Language, Invasion of Privacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a dilemma. They want to be together - in that way - and the citadel offers them no privacy, which forces them to go further afield.





	Desperately Seeking Privacy

“Are you sure, Sire?” The raised eyebrow and tone of incredulity his manservant inserts to his query suggest the idea might not be the best Arthur has ever had, but the absolute throbbing in his breeches urges him on the path he has chosen. He needs to finally touch his manservant, the way he has always wanted to - the whole of Camelot be damned!

 

“Anyone could barge in at any minute, Sire, “ Merlin squeaks as Arthur approaches him. Does Merlin not desire his advances, Arthur wonders for a moment, but seeing Merlin licking his lips to moisten them further, gives Arthur all the incentive he needs to reach out for Merlin’s cheek. Merlin clutches his cape.

It is his arduous dream and desire to woo his manservant utterly and completely, sooner rather than later, and, preferably, with tongue.

A bang is heard and Gaius barges into the throne room, making Arthur and Merlin spring apart.

“Sire, there is a message from the lower town. A brawl at the Rising Sun, many were injured. The culprits are still at large, but it seems they used magical blades of the Sionnach, fox blades, Sire.

“Fox blades?” Arthur questions, red-faced, trying to gather his wits about him, enough to understand what the aggravating in-barging physician of Camelot is talking about, let alone saying. Pinching the bridge of his nose, willing his erection to recede, not looking at Merlin, he continues:

“What are fox blades, Gaius?”

Gaius produces a tome and points at a page. They are magical blades, imbued with the power to poison the blood of the victim and seal the wound so the poison won’t be extracted. 

“Lead the way, Gaius,” Arthur says with a sigh.

 

***

“Here, Sire?” Merlin looks around the clearing. “You want to do it right here, in this clearing?” 

Arthur looks around and spots a little hut at the edge of the clearing. He mounts and spurs his horse on.

 

“That hut look better, Merlin?” Arthur shouts back at Merlin and gallops to aforementioned abode.

 

Merlin looks at the rickety structure.

“Don’t you think someone lives there? We can’t just go into someone’s home and fuck, Sire,” Merlin sputters. 

They both shiver at Merlin’s blunt phrasing, and Arthur looks at the humble hut anew. Maybe it isn’t such a great idea, yet the yearning he feels to finally be with Merlin the way he has always wanted to, resolves the issue for him. He hops off his horse and strides towards the door.

“Merlin, dismount, now. We will never have a moment’s peace in the citadel, you know it, I know it, and, if we aren’t careful, the whole fucking castle knows it, Come OOON!” Arthur rasps out and tugs at his belt, desperate to get it off.

“It’s here or nowhere, Merlin, come on!!!!”

“Yes, Sire,” Merlin manages, sliding off his saddle and loping after his master, ready and willing, his knees wide apart to allow room for his engorged member.

Arthur hauls Merlin into the cottage by Merlin’s scarf, navigating the dark hut, groping around with his free hand  in search of a surface to lie down on.

“The floor, Arthur, the floor is fine, for gods’ sake, Arthur, I swear to the gods my cock is going to fall off any second now, or explode!”

“I wanted to woo you in a more romantic setting, like the…”

“Like the clearing, out there? For everyone to see? Yes, I heard you the first time, now let’s just lie down right here so you can kiss me proper like, you utter cabbage head, or I swear I will torture you so bad,” Merlin whines.

 

“What’s the ruckus?” a gnarly old woman’s voice says from the darkest depths of the hut.

 

“For the love of the gods!” Arthur bellows.

 

***

 

“Are you sure we have to go this far, Arthur? I don’t think there are any people out and about here. My bottom is sore, Arthur. I'm going to walk for a a bit! Can we please stop and make camp? Please?”

 

“I’m not taking any chances, Merlin. I. Will .Not. Be. Interrupted. Again.” Arthur groans in pain.

 

“Fair enough, but the White Mountains? Really? You know those tunnels are infested with those horrid baby rats, right? Remember? We barely got through last time?” 

“It’s for a worthy cause, Merlin.”

“We won’t be interrupted, we will smear ourselves in gaya berries. In fact I’ll smear you, and you can smear me,” They both shiver at the thought.

 

****

“In which cave do you wish to lie with your King, Merlin?”

“I don’t care, you utter clotpole, if I don’t have you soon my balls are going to fucking fall off, just let’s go find those gaya berries!!”

 

***

 

“Let’s go to the tunnels, Merlin, there are no monsters in the tunnels, Merlin, we’ll smear ourselves in gaya berries, Merlin” Merlin mimicks and rubs his aching arm. He scratched it badly, just barely outrunning the ghastly wildreon in the caves. Arthur face is downcast as he rides in front.

“Maybe we aren’t meant to be, Merlin,” he mutters and throws a wistful glance back at Merlin.

They ride on in silence.

“Who else would put up with you, you grumpy sod?” Merlin quips and Arthur can’t help but guwaff. He smiles back at Merlin.

“Is your bottom sore?”

“It could be sore...er, Sire,” Merlin says, waggling his eyebrows.

“Want to make camp?”

“Yes,” Merlin says, eagerly.

“We’ll make camp then, shall we?” Arthur says and directs his horse to a nearby oaktree with a huge canopy. He dismounts and ties the horse to the tree.

Merlin follows suit and they look at each other.

This is it. The moment. 

Arthur takes a step toward Merlin, Merlin mimicks the action. An owl hoots and their hearts stop. They both laugh out loud and shake off the fright they were just given. The owl hoots again, for good measure, and promptly takes flight into the evening sky.

Arthur stops in front of his manservant, marvelling at the man in the light of the setting sun.

“Merlin, do you really want this? I mean do you really want...me?” Arthur takes Merlin’s hand.

“Arthur,” Merlin says.

“Yes?” Arthur asks.

“Shut up and kiss me, or I swear to the gods I am going to vomit all over you.”

“Merlin, has anyone ever told you, your mouth....”

Merlin surges forward and licks Arthur’s cheek and chin before mauling his mouth with his.

“Mer...umph..” Arthur is tackled to the forest floor as if by invisible hands. For a moment he thinks he is under attack but something soothing whispers in his ear ‘you’re mine now, I will forever protect you, I will always guide you, I will always be by your side, you’re mine now, Arthur, you’re mine’

All the while Merlin kisses him enthusiastically, trying to simultaneously remove his clothing, swearing into Arthur’s mouth in frustration, muttering something unintelligble and WHOOSH they are naked.

“Merlin! We are under attack. This is magic! Someone spotted us and cursed us, “ Arthur squawks, groping for his lost garb.

“I fail to see the downside here, Sire!” Merlin wheezes, out of breath from all the kissing, yet still managing to keep Arthur underneath him.

“Now stop your twitching, Arthur!” Merlin proceeds to kiss him.

“Stop it! Merlin! Someone used magic on us! We must catch them and bring them to justice!”

“IT WAS ME!” Merlin bellows, his eyes blazing.

“YOU STUPID BLIND CABBAGE HEAD OF A KING!” he adds, defiantly, daring Arthur to protest.

“You...you have magic? “ Arthur squeaks, quite afeared. Merlin wants to cry.

“I was born with it, you great lump, now can we PLEASE be together, please?” Merlin begs, sagging on top of Arthur, the fight completely gone out of him at the sight of Arthur so afraid.

The owl hoots from a tree nearby.

Merlin has magic? Merlin, who is lying naked on top of him, is a sorcerer? Merlin, whom he loves?

“Arthur, say something,” Merlin mumbles into his neck.

“You... “ Arthur begins, but doesn’t know what else to say. He feels like crying for being kept in the dark so long, by the person he has trusted most.

“You could have told me,” he says quietly, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. 

“You didn’t trust me, did you, Merlin? You never trusted me.” Arthur concludes and pushes Merlin off, but Merlin clambers onto him like an eel and refuses to let go.

“Get off, Merlin,” Arthur orders.

“No!” Merlin cries and holds on harder.

Arthur is surprised by how strong Merlin is, but then again he might be using magic, the cheater!

“Stop using magic on me, Merlin! I forbid it!”

“I am not using magic on you, you dollophead, I LOVE YOU! And I am not letting go!” Merlin cries and holds on.

Arthur stops wriggling and decides to give in. Merlin is a stubborn brat.

“I want you to have me, Arthur. Please, Arthur, please,” Merlin pleads into Arthur’s ear, kissing it, underneath it and around it, “Please…”

 

Merlin’s mouth finds Arthur’s and they kiss, deep and hot, Merlin’s pleas for love-making the only reprieve from the conflagration. Arthur is only human. How could he resist the man he has loved dearly for such a long time? It doesn’t matter that he has kept such a big part of his life hidden from Arthur. It can’t matter, because here they are finally. Together. Naked. Arthur grabs a hold of Merlin head and forces their mouths into an even deeper kiss.

 

They both groan at how good it feels to finally kiss and touch and lie together, skin to skin.

 

Once they had had a taste of each other, there was no turning back. They would never have the patience to seek privacy anymore. Their love would forever be plain for all to see.  
  
  


 


End file.
